The present seed programming device programs a seed by a probe manner after scanning a barcode of a token by a barcode scanner and obtaining the seed according to the barcode of the token.
In process of implementing the invention, the inventors find at least shortcomings in prior art as below: the manner of scanning the token barcode by a barcode scanner is difficult to control; the probe manner of programming by a probe requires high performance on a clamp and has a high dependence on an operator; and for the contact programming method, it requires programming first and packaging subsequently, which leads to a complex manufacturing process and a low programming efficiency.